


Unity, Book 2

by CaptainSwanLove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, Quite a Few Original Ideas and Storylines, Romance, Some Fluff, Spoilers If You Still Haven't Watched It, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLove/pseuds/CaptainSwanLove
Summary: Book 2 Following "The Clash": As Alena and Drizella form an unlikely - but perhaps not unwelcome - alliance, the two realize that the true battle lies ahead of them. As their strength is tested to its end, they'll discover that this battle was never meant to be faced alone.*Collaboration with Twilightroxas7 from fanfiction.net





	1. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I hope you all are looking forward to Book 2 - Unity - of the season 7 story! It's going to be an interesting ride :)

I just wanted to let y'all know that the canon of this book will be VERY different from the show itself. Without giving anything away, we had to do some rewriting with one of the storylines, and it absolutely snowballed. It may take a couple changes for all the changes to kick in, but y'all will know when they do :)

And on that note, I think y'all will enjoy what we came up with :) You guys will see the first chapter within the next couple weeks. Until next time :)


	2. Chapter One: Secret Garden, Part A

_Storybrooke, Years Ago_

Red and black liquid bubbled up as a woman recited: "Rise up, Goddess. Feel our flame. Rise up, Goddess. Take thy spear. We raise our voices in your name. Our faces bowed in fear. Our faces bowed to you."

Three black-hooded figures revealed themselves as they stood around the cauldron. The liquid inside faded to a dull gray. As the woman finished reading from the spell book, she took out a small bottle and scooped some of the liquid inside.

A cell phone then began to ring, interrupting the spell. The young woman took off the black hood and grabbed the phone.

She sighed before she said, "Ugh, sorry. It's my mom. Family's having dinner at Granny's – and she'll kill me if I skip out."

Robin groaned as she – and her other friend – took off the hoods. She then complained, "Seriously? Come on. Can't you just bail? We're almost done with the spell," gesturing toward the cauldron, "We just need five more minutes."

Her friend pointed out, "We've been at it for _hours_ , and you still can't make it work. Your mom might be the Wicked Witch, but, Robin? You got a ways to go in the magic department."

Annoyed, Robin told her, "Fine. Go. Enjoy your lasagna." She looked back at the spell book and stated, "I'm doing this."

Zelena's voice then rang throughout the vault: "All right. That's it. Spell time's over. Everyone out. Now!" her arms crossed over her chest. The two teenagers exited while Robin stayed put.

Her mother uncrossed her arms and gestured toward the door as she told her, "Hello? We're going, too."

Robin tried to make her case: "Oh, come on! Just let me finish this. I worked really hard on it."

"Absolutely not," Zelena stated as she walked toward her. She gestured once more as she questioned, "And how did you even get in this vault anyway?"

A smug look crossed Robin's features as she told her, "Aunt Regina gave me Grandma's spell book before she went for Henry," closing the book and holding it close to her.

"Regina gave you a spell book?" she questioned, her expression one of annoyance and disbelief. She then paused and seethed, "She thinks that just because Alena…"

" _Don't_ say _her_ name," Robin snapped, clutching the spell book. With a roll of her eyes, Zelena then refuted, "I still can't believe Regina'd do this."

Her daughter clapped back: "Yeah, because she's cool. Not so uptight."

"Yes, well, Regina isn't your mother, I am."

"Yeah, I don't need a reminder."

Zelena then snatched the spell book and warned, "You have got a lot to learn. You're playing with fire!" gesturing once more.

"The only reason you think magic is dangerous is because you don't have it anymore."

Hurt flashed in Zelena's eyes at her daughter's words. But, she soon continued to reprimand her teenager: "We're going home. And I'm taking your phone."

Robin argued, "I'm 18. You can't control me."

"You're still in school, and I pay the bills, so yes, I do control you," Zelena pointed out. "Fine. Take it," Robin resigned as she handed over her phone.

Still angry, she then told her, "But I'm going alone. I've had enough "mothering" for one day... for a lifetime."

She then marched out of the vault, leaving her mother to stare after her.

As Robin made her way outside, she looked up at the sound of a passing car. When she caught sight of Alena in the back seat, she glared at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alena happened to glance out the window – but she purposely ignored her and continued laughing and talking with her friends.

Robin huffed before she then let out a gasp. She pulled the small bottle from inside her cloak, the magic within reacting and swirling.

She stared at the bottle in awe and disbelief. The force of the magic then caused her to drop it - the bottle shattered on impact. She gasped once more before a cloud of black smoke appeared.

Robin looked on in confusion before she disappeared along with the smoke.

_Hyperion Heights, Present Day_

Alena held tightly to the girls' hands as they walked through the hospital. She let out a breath as she thought, " _Hopefully, a new day will bring good news_."

She spied Roni and Kelly outside of Lucy's room and knew she needed to talk with them. Just as that thought entered her mind, Sabine crossed her path.

"Hey, Alena. Did you come to check on Lucy?"

She nodded before she asked, "Has anything changed?"

A disheartened expression passed over Sabine's features as she answered, "No, there hasn't been - but maybe that'll change soon."

She paused before she explained, "I was just bringing some things for her and Jacinda before I head off to work."

Alena nodded. Before she could reply, Emma exclaimed, "Cinda friend, too!" "Her nice! And Lucy," Lily added, clapping her hands.

Both Alena and Sabine couldn't help but smile. The latter then bent down on the girls' level and told them, "I am their friend - I'm friends with your mommy, too," a smile still gracing her features.

"Really?" the girls questioned with wide brown eyes.

Sabine nodded before she said, "And I'm so glad to meet you." She then shot a grin toward their mom and asked them, "How about you guys tell me your names?"

With bright smiles, they enthusiastically answered, "Emma!" "Lily!" Sabine couldn't help but chuckle before she offered, "You girls can call me Sabine."

"Sa-bine," the girls slowly repeated, earning a nod from her. She then continued, "I'm happy we can be friends, too."

"Us too!" Lily shouted while her sister clapped her hands. Sabine - as well as Alena - chuckled as she rose to her feet.

She then gestured behind Alena and spoke, "I should get going, but I'll see you later." She paused and added, "And thanks for stopping by - I know J appreciates it."

Alena offered a nod. Her gaze then flitted back over to Roni and Kelly, and she tilted her head. She then turned her attention back to Sabine and asked her, "Are you in a hurry to get to work?"

With a shrug, she replied, "I have a little time. Do you need something?"

"I just wanted to talk to Roni and, uh, Kelly - and just see for myself how things are going. Can you watch the girls for a few minutes?"

Sabine nodded as she told her, "I'd be happy to watch them for you," a warm smile appearing on her face.

Alena returned her smile as she nodded. She then bent down on the twins' level and explained, "Mommy wants to talk to Roni and her friend, Kelly. You two are going to stay with Sabine, okay?"

"Want meet Kelly!" Emma protested, followed by Lily, "Pease, Mommy?"

A sigh escaped Alena's lips. She then took a breath and told them, "You two will meet her soon, okay?"

The girls looked thoughtful for a few moments before they both nodded. She smiled at them before she ran her fingers through their hair.

She then rose to her feet as Emma and Lily skipped over to Sabine. They began animatedly talking to her.

Alena smiled at the sight before she headed over to Roni and Kelly. They acknowledged her with a nod before they turned worrisome expressions to Lucy and her parents.

The monitor continued to beep as Jacinda and Henry sat by Lucy's bedside. Both of them let out a sigh before Jacinda laid her head down on her little girl's bed. Henry then noticed Roni and Alena - as well as Kelly - outside the window – he began heading toward the door as Jacinda raised her head and ran her hand along Lucy's arm.

Henry slid the door open and stepped out as Roni began, "Hey," as she placed a comforting hand on his arm. Worry marred her features as she continued, "How are you? How's Lucy?" glancing back through the window.

"She's, um…she's stable," he began as he shrugged, "but she's not getting any better. And me, I just…there's nothing I can do to help."

He shrugged once more as a hopelessness settled in his voice: "So…there's that."

Roni told him, "Hey, don't give up. Lucy needs you right now. She needs your help. Even if she can't ask for it." Her voice softened as she finished, "I may not have known you long, but I can tell. You're a believer, Henry. Even if you don't know it. Just like Lucy."

She glanced back at her while Alena assured him, "Yeah…Henry. She'll be o-okay." Even as her eyes welled with tears, she still found herself distracted.

"Yeah. Well, thanks for the pep talk," Henry told them as he reached out and squeezed their arms. He then headed down the hallway.

Kelly watched him leave before she turned to her sister and sympathized, "This must be so difficult." Roni only sighed before her sister continued, "being so close to him, and he doesn't know who you are."

"It is," Roni confirmed as her brown eyes welled with tears.

Kelly then gestured toward Alena and spoke, "And you've been dealing with this nightmare for bloody _months_. I don't know how you've haven't gone mad."

Alena sighed as she replied, "Sometimes I don't know either. It's just...draining." She remained distracted as a far-off look appeared in her blue eyes, and she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair.

Roni eyed the young woman for a moment, concern flashing across her features. Kelly then posed, "Well, _what_ exactly are we going to do? If we break the curse, Henry dies," glancing in the direction that he walked off, "And if we don't, Lucy does," her gaze drifting toward the little girl.

"I don't know," Roni began, her voice filled with uncertainty. She then steeled herself and stated, "But I can tell you what we're not gonna go. We are not gonna let either one of them die. There's got to be a way to figure this out. And we're gonna do it," pausing as she took her sister's hands in hers, "Together."

With a grin, Kelly asked, "Wicked and Evil?" "No. Sisters," Roni answered with a smile, one her sister returned.

She then took a deep breath and said, "I feel as though I need to talk to Robin - Margot. I need to at least tell her I'm here."

Roni nodded before she told her, "I'll wait until you're done - and then we'll get started." Kelly nodded as well before she pulled out her phone and began walking away.

The brunette then turned to face Alena - who still remained distracted as her gaze shifted all around the room. She took a deep breath and placed a gentle hand on her arm before she asked her, "Are you okay? I know this curse hasn't been easy - but I also know you weren't talking about _it_."

Alena sighed. "It's just…I had one of those nightmares yesterday. I wasn't even sleeping - I just closed my eyes, and I was _there_."

Kelly, who still waited on Margot to pick up the phone, overheard and muttered, "Nightmares? What is she talking about?"

Her attention pulled away as she heard the voicemail. She then continued on into the waiting room.

Roni sighed as well, her eyes filling with concern. "I know you've resigned yourself to having them but that doesn't change how terrifyingly real they are. How are you dealing with it?"

Unfazed, Alena told her, "How I deal with everything - it's not gonna break me. And like you said, they're not gonna stop, so I have to let them make me stronger."

Roni couldn't help but smile as she responded, "I'm not sure if that's determination or stubbornness, but you could probably use both. Who knows what it'll take to fight this."

Alena offered a nod before the brunette exhaled and offered, "But this family doesn't give up. There has to be _something_ we can do."

With her hands planted on her hips, Alena then stated, "If anyone can find it, it's you and Zelena."

With a tilt of her head, Roni spoke, "You don't have to exclude yourself - we could probably use the help."

"I know. But I feel like I need to be here. Henry and Jacinda - and Lucy - could use the extra support."

Roni nodded before she told the young woman: "That I understand. I'll let you know if we find anything that could help."

Alena nodded as well before Roni headed off to wait for her sister. She then turned her attention back to her niece - _none_ of them could give up. They just couldn't.

Kelly walked along the edge of the waiting room as she left a voicemail: "Hello, darling. It's your mother. I don't know what the time is in Phuket, but can you call me when you get this, please? I've, uh... I've had a big change, and I want to talk to you about it. Plus, I want to know that you're safe. And I really want to hear your voice. So just please call me when you get this. Okay? I love you. Bye."

Her expression changed to fury as she heard Eloise's voice behind her: "Daughters can be so ungrateful, can't they? Why don't you tell her what you're really afraid of?"

Kelly then turned to face the witch as she lounged in a chair, a smugness overtaking her features. The red-head then demanded, "Are you here to threaten me? Or Robin? Which is it? So I know how painful to make your beating."

Eloise reasoned, "You always did assume the worst in people. Can't you see, I'm here to help you. And your sister."

With a wry chuckle, Kelly posed, "Are you now?"

"Yes, because witches working together - there's nothing more…powerful," Eloise told her - only for Kelly to refute: "Well, we don't have any power here."

"Oh, but we do," Eloise pointed out before she stood, "I've gained Anastasia's trust, and with that, her magic. Now we can all do something wonderful together. We can wake up Lucy without harming a hair on Henry's head."

Warily, the red-head listened, curious as to what she had to offer. The witch then continued, "And you have someone equally as powerful in your corner, don't you?"

With narrowed eyes, Kelly challenged, "And I suppose you think you can manipulate her, too?"

Eloise maintained, "We both know that Alena is much more powerful than she appears - and she needs to realize that power. I believe seeing her niece _and_ her brother happy and healthy would be an incentive don't you?"

Kelly scoffed. "You are deranged if you think Alena - or Regina and I - would ever trust you without knowing what the catch is."

"Yes, that…" Eloise began with a calculated smile, "There's just one teeny, tiny little thing you have to do for me first."

Shortly after, Kelly and Roni convened in the stairwell. The brunette demanded, "What the hell did she want?"

"She offered me a deal. She'll use the girl's magic to save Lucy's life."

Roni knowingly asked her sister: "In exchange for what?"

"The Resurrection Amulet," Kelly answered. The brunette then questioned, " _What_?"

"I know," the red-head agreed before she explained, "She wants us to bring it to the botanical garden greenhouse at midnight."

Roni warned her: "I hope you didn't agree to do that, did you? Because if you recall, using that thing comes with a great price."

"Of course I agreed to the deal, but I'm not giving it to that dirty, hippie witch bitch," Kelly pointed out. She then reasoned, "Plus, if Gothel thinks we're playing her game, maybe she'll stay off us while we look for said Amulet…wherever it may be."

She then let out a sigh and said, "But I don't think it'll keep her away from Alena."

"Alena?" Roni began, her eyes going wide, "What the _hell_ does she want with her?"

Kelly gestured as she told her, "Naturally, she was bloody vague about it but she knows how powerful she is."

Roni sighed as well as she lamented, "Alena has enough to deal with without Gothel after her."

With crossed arms, Kelly quipped, "I think we _all_ have enough to deal with without that witch sinking her claws into someone else."

"Which is _why_ we need to find the Amulet. If we get our hands on it first, maybe we can find a way to use it without paying the price," Roni offered, clasping her hands together.

Kelly chuckled wryly as she pointed out, "How? In case you've forgotten, we're in a land without magic. Alena's the exception, but it's not gonna be exactly easy to train her here."

"Believe me, I know," her sister began with a sigh. She paused before she continued, "But at least her nightmares will help her face," gesturing around them, "all of this."

Kelly crossed her arms as she surmised, "I heard her mention them - what do they mean? Do they relate to the white star I noticed on her arm?"

Roni shook her head as she told her, "No, but I wish it did - and I wished I would have noticed it before. I know _why_ the star is important - and Alena does seem to fit with the story - but _nothing_ else adds up."

"In fairness, I've been here less than a day, and it's a disaster - it's no wonder you didn't see it," Kelly quipped. She then let out a breath and asked, "So, _what_ do the nightmares mean?"

With a deep breath, Roni began, "When Alena was 12, she started having these terrifying nightmares - but they're more than just nightmares."

"What does that mean?" Kelly interjected, an expression both curious and confused settling on her face.

Roni continued, "While she sleeps, Alena travels through this… nightmare realm called the "Nightmare Grove." It's filled with the essence of every villain that Emma and our family defeated - including us."

"I think nightmare is an understatement," Kelly told her, crossing her arms once more. "You have no idea," Roni agreed.

She then sighed and spoke, "She walks through these horror-inducing domains with shadows and voices following her - her only escape is following a wisp."

"And then what? She wakes up screaming? Because that is frankly the _only_ way to react to this atrocity."

"It's much worse actually," Roni clarified, earning a raised eyebrow from her sister. The brunette then said, "Her magic goes completely haywire, and she destroys everything around her," gesturing with both hands, "I mean, if she had one while with Jack, Emma and Lily wouldn't even exist - or she _actually_ would be raising them without him."

Kelly's eyes went wide as stated, "Bloody hell."

Roni nodded and took a deep breath. She then said, "I did everything I could to help her - and Emma and Hook - but all I could do is help them realize that this meant Alena would have to battle some great evil one day. And she would keep having them until she did. And when she told us about Tiger Lily's summons, I knew this is what she would have to face."

"I doubt that's entirely comforting considering she's tortured as she sleeps," Kelly said. She paused before she relented, "But if it helps her grow stronger, I suppose it's the price to pay."

"And Alena is more than willing to pay it - even when I expressly told her _not_ to go any further," Roni surmised, her tone growing a little annoyed.

Kelly quirked an eyebrow in question. Roni waved her hand and said, "I'll explain it one day."

The brunette then took another breath and resolved, "Because right now, we need to keep the Amulet out of Gothel's hands. She's clearly got plans for it. And we don't ever want to find out what those are."


	3. Chapter Two: Secret Garden, Part B

Back at Lucy's hospital room, Jacinda watched her daughter through the window. A saddened expression had settled over her features.

The doctor's voice then came from behind her as she approached Jacinda – as well as Nick and Henry. "Excuse me, Jacinda?"

Turning to face her, she questioned, "Dr. Sage…did you find anything?" her tone ever so hopeful.

"I'm afraid not. All her tests are inconclusive," she explained, causing Jacinda to deflate. Dr. Sage then continued, "So, we now like to check family members for genetic matching, should an emergency arise and we need a donor. It's just a simple blood test. Won't take long."

"Okay," Jacinda replied with a nod. Nick then added, "Yeah. I'll do anything for her."

Dr. Sage then told them, "Head down the hall. Nurse Clemmons is waiting." The two of them then walked down the hallway.

Henry watched them as Dr. Sage slid open the door. He then turned his attention back to Lucy - he soon approached the bed and gazed down at his fairytale book.

The doctor continued to check Lucy's IV and her vitals - the monitor continued to beep beside the little girl.

Henry then spoke up, "Test me too."

"Are you family?" Dr. Sage questioned. "Do I have to be?" he returned.

A confused expression enveloped the doctor's features as she explained, "No, it's just much more likely for us to find a match with a relative."

Henry then offered, "Maybe we'll get lucky. Even if there's a tiny chance, I want to try. Test me, too."

A little while later, Alena led the girls away from the playroom. "Want cookies!" they both shouted.

"Mommy will find the cookies, okay?" Alena assured them as she ruffled their hair.

"Otay," Emma said. "Find cookies," Lily added as she looked up at her mom.

Alena smiled down at them before she began searching for vending machines. A few moments later, she spotted one.

She and the twins walked over to it. Emma and Lily pressed their faces against the glass.

"See choco chip!" Lily exclaimed. Her sister nodded as she pointed to it.

Alena couldn't help but giggle as she pulled out some change from her wallet. She then deposited it in the machine and retrieved the twins' snacks - as well as some apple juice.

"Eat now?" Emma asked.

"You can eat it now," Alena answered. She paused and told them, "But Mommy needs to help you open it."

"Us do it!" Emma and Lily protested. Alena shook her head - but a small smile soon made its way across her features.

She then watched her girls tried - and failed - to open their snacks. Both of them shoved them toward their mom.

Alena bit back a chuckle as she took the cookies and juice. She opened them and handed them back to the twins.

She then bent down on their level and explained, "Let's go back to the playroom, okay? You two can have more fun."

They both nodded. Lily then asked, "See Lucy more?" Emma then added, "Her not wake."

Alena sighed before she explained, "I know you two wanted to talk to Lucy, but she's sick. That's why she was sleeping when we visited her."

"Still sleep?" Emma then asked. Alena nodded.

She then took a deep breath and said, "But she'll be better soon, okay?" " _She has to be_ ," she thought as she ran her fingers through her girls' hair.

"Otay, Mommy," the girls both answered. "Play!" they then shouted before they began running back toward the playroom.

Alena shook her head before she took off after them. She soon caught them and bent down on their level.

"What have I told you about running away?"

The girls' brown eyes flitted down to the floor. Lily then spoke, "Not nice." "Stay with Mommy," Emma then added.

"That's right," Alena told them. She then took a breath and said, "Hold Mommy's hand, and we'll walk back to the playroom, okay?"

The girls nodded as Alena rose to her feet. She then took their hands in hers and led them back to the playroom.

In between eating their cookies, the twins sang a Disney song - but Alena couldn't quite tell which one. She smiled and shook her head.

They still ate when the playroom came into view. They cheered - and the cookie ended up all over their mouths and clothes.

Alena chuckled. She then reached for some napkins in her purse and bent down.

"Here, let Mommy clean you up." The twins squirmed as she cleaned them - as soon as she finished, they exclaimed, "Go play!"

"You two can go play, but make sure you finish your snack."

The girls nodded and skipped into the playroom, holding hands as they did so. Alena began to follow them when her phone beeped.

She grabbed it from her pocket and looked at the text message. She saw it came from one of the contractors working on her building - upon progressing further into the renovation, they realized the work would be minimal, and the building only needed some updating.

Alena placed the phone back into her pocket. Just as she began heading into the playroom, she walked right into someone.

"Oh, geez, I'm so sorry," she began. She then realized whom she had collided with – Nick. She sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

He then told her, "It's okay – I think we were both distracted."

Alena tilted her head – he didn't seem like his usual self. Of course, given she practically broke his heart the last time she saw him – and the fact that Lucy was sick – she wasn't exactly surprised.

She took a deep breath and sympathized, "We're both dealing with so much. You even more so because your…"

Alena couldn't even say it – she found herself holding back tears. She then let out a deep breath before she finished, "Because Lucy is sick."

"Yeah, she's…" Nick began – only to be interrupted by the sound of two little girls: "Mommy! Come play!"

Alena's eyes fluttered closed as she breathed in and out slowly. Maybe he wouldn't notice?

"That must be Emma and Lily?"

Her blue eyes shot open. "You… know about them? B-but how?"

A small smile lit up his features as he explained, "Lucy told me when I took her for ice cream." He couldn't help but chuckle as he added, "She's something else."

A shadow then crossed his features. "I really hope she'll be okay."

"I'm sure she will be – she has…" Alena was interrupted when Emma and Lily barreled into her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Have to come play!"

Alena couldn't help but smile and shake her head. She then told them, "Mommy will be right there, okay?"

"Otay," the girls answered. Lily then noticed the new person standing with her mom and asked him, "Mommy friend?"

Nick tilted his head while Alena ran her fingers through her hair and muttered, "Bloody hell." Before she could say anything, Emma piped up: "Know Mommy!"

She sighed before she simply resigned. She then told her girls, "This is Mommy's friend, Nick."

"Hey, Nick!" both girls shouted. He chuckled before he bent down on their level and told them, "Hey, you two. It's very nice to meet you."

They beamed. He smiled back at them as he offered, "How about you guys tell me your names?"

"I Emma!" she exclaimed, followed by her sister: "Me Lily!"

Alena covered her mouth and glanced upwards to keep herself from crying. She could barely form a coherent thought about how bloody unfair this was - she could barely _watch_ them.

She soon began to shake - her emotions threatening to overtake her entirely.

She took a deep, calming breath when Nick rose to his feet. The girls then turned their attention to their mother.

"Come play, Mommy?"

She managed a smile as she answered, "I'll be there in just a minute, okay? Let me just say goodbye to Nick."

"Otay!" they answered. They then waved to Nick before they ran back in the playroom.

She took another deep breath before she told him, "So, uh, I feel like I should probably, um, explain."

"You don't have anything to explain, Alena. I understand why you didn't tell me about the twins." Nick took a breath before he elaborated, "We are, or were, or still are, I guess, friends who were _still_ getting to know each other - I _know_ you didn't purposefully keep it from me."

Alena bristled at his last words - he repeated her reassuring words back to her from when she "found" out about Lucy. Did he _really_ have to do that?

Still, she found herself smiling ever so slightly. It quickly vanished as it dawned on her that she hid the truth about his _own_ children - though her reasons had been good ones, she couldn't ignore the ache she felt inside.

She shook her head and gathered her thoughts. "Thank you for, uh, being so understanding. I...really appreciate it."

She then let out a breath and told him, "I really should get back to them."

"Of course," Nick began – but she suspected he had more to say. He then took a deep breath and confirmed her suspicions: "This might not be the brightest idea, but can I stay and talk with you a bit? And the twins? I just…need distracting, and I figured this might work?"

Instead of answering, she posed, "You're really worried about Lucy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I mean, I _know_ I'm _supposed_ to be, but I just don't…" He trailed off and began again: "I hope she'll be alright."

Alena tilted her head for a moment. She then shook off _whatever_ that was and assured him, "Lucy will be fine – she has so many people pulling for her."

"Yeah, she does," Nick agreed, a small smile tugging at his mouth. He then took a breath and told her, "But I just want to talk about something else? With you, if you're up for it?"

Alena only looked at him – he had been right earlier, this probably wasn't the brightest idea. But… "I could use another adult to talk to – the girls only lasted about 15 minutes when we visited Lucy earlier today – they couldn't play with her, and there wasn't much else to keep them occupied."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. He then then surmised, "Well, I think it's safe to say we _could_ both use this." She nodded.

They then headed into the playroom. Alena noticed the twins had made a friend and didn't even look up as she entered.

She chuckled as Nick tilted his head and said, "Wow - they have a _really_ short attention span, don't they?"

"Well, they are three," Alena told him, another chuckle escaping. He chuckled as well.

They two of them then headed over to the row of chairs. They sat down, and Nick mentioned, "I think Lucy told me that – and that they're easily excited."

Alena laughed before she said, "That they are – but it's one of the most endearing things about them." Her eyes then wandered over to them, and she found herself smiling.

Nick followed her gaze, and he couldn't help the smile that appeared. He then spoke, "And I could already tell they looked like you when I first saw them…"

" _First_ saw them? When did that happen?" Alena interrupted as she whipped around to face him.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her reaction. He then rubbed the back of his head and answered, "Uh, well, it was when you were leaving for, well, San Francisco, I think. I had just left a meeting across the street."

"Oh," she simply answered. She then apologized, "Sorry for interrupting - I think you were trying to say something?"

"Yeah," he began, "Just that I could see that Emma & Lily are the spitting image of you, so I thought their eyes would be blue."

He then locked eyes with her. Her heart rate sped up - both from the way he looked at her and because she knew his next words.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he tore his gaze away. He then asked her, "Who'd they get the brown eyes from?"

It took _everything_ Alena had to hold back the tears. She clutched the hem of her shirt as she desperately tried to keep calm.

She let out a deep breath as she turned her attention back to the twins. She rested her chin in her hand in an attempt to appear _normal_ \- even though this conversation was anything but.

She _couldn't_ bear to look at him as she answered, "From their father."

"Oh," he simply replied, his tone a bit unreadable. He then questioned, "Is he…does he know about them?"

He then shook his head and told her, "You don't have to answer that – it's not my business."

Her eyes brimmed with tears. Her hand shook as she continued to clutch her shirt – she white-knuckled the armrest with her free hand.

She took a deep breath before she told him, "No, no, it's okay. He's…he's not in their lives –

it's…it's complicated."

"I'm sorry, Alena. I-I know how difficult this has to be for you."

She didn't have to look at him to see empathy - and _care_ \- in those brown eyes. To _know_ that he wanted to comfort her…about _his_ own children.

She then ran her fingers through her hair, running her other hand up and down her leg. She blinked several times to stop the tears – but she couldn't stop the sniffles.

Nick reached for her – but stopped himself. He let out a deep breath as a realization flooded into his mind.

" _He's_ who I reminded you of, isn't he? Jack?"

Alena's eyes widened. She swung around to face him and stammered, "I-you-he…what?"

Nick let out another deep breath before he elaborated, "When we first met, you called me Jack –

and said I reminded you of someone who meant a lot to you."

She ran her fingers back through her hair and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them and admitted, "You _do_ – h-he's not here, but he still gave me my amazing daughters."

Her eyes fluttered shut once more. This had been _so_ much _worse_ than she imagined – she wanted to curl up in the chair and _bawl_.

Nick raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm such an idiot – I should have left it alone. I didn't mean to drag all this up for you."

"You are _so_ sweet." The words slipped from Alena's mouth before she could stop them.

Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to protest – when she closed it and shook her head. "Forget it. We both know there's no point in trying to deny anything."

She expected him to laugh or tease her or _something_. Instead, he sighed and lamented, "Which is why your suggestion of 'just friends' is the best idea you could have had."

Alena sighed as well. The tears – and the _ache –_ threatened to overtake her completely.


	4. Chapter Three: Secret Garden, Part C

It only assuaged when Emma and Lily bounded over to her.

They each had Lego stacks in their hands. They waved them around as they exclaimed, "Punzel tower!" "Hook ship!"

A bright – and genuine – smile lit up Alena's features. She then told her girls, "You two did so good! They're so pretty."

The girls nodded excitedly. Emma then repeated, "Pretty!" while her sister clapped – Lily then turned her attention to Nick.

She waved the blocks at him and asked, "Like Legos?"

He smiled at her as he answered, "I do like your Legos. Your pirate ship is really good."

"Pirate!" Lily repeated before she giggled. Emma huffed before she yelled, "Mine good, too!" knocking her Legos against her sister's.

"Stop!" Lily exclaimed, snatching her Legos away. Alena shook her head before she said, "Emma, you're not being very nice."

"Not good," she argued, crossing her arms.

With a deep breath, Alena explained, "Sweetie, Nick didn't say yours wasn't good - he just liked your sister's, too, okay?"

Emma's arms were still crossed – but she then scrunched her nose and let out a breath. She then said, "I sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay," Alena assured her, running her fingers through her hair. She then told her, "Who else do you say sorry to?"

She turned to her sister and said, "Sorry, Lily." "It otay, Emma," she replied. The girls then hugged.

They then looked up at their mother and spoke, "More build Legos." Alena smiled as she told them, "I know you two will make something _magical_."

The girls cheered and clapped, earning chuckles from Alena, as well as Nick.

Lily then proceeded to climb in her mother's lap. She chuckled before she pulled her daughter in her lap.

She then made room for Emma – but the little girl turned to Nick. She raised her arms and asked him, "Up?"

Alena started to say something when Nick caught her eyes. A question appeared in his brown ones.

That ache returned. The innocent gesture only made her long for a different reality – a reality where he was _awake_.

But, her heart won out. Seeing him interact with his little girls in _any_ capacity meant she – and _them –_ could have a piece of being a family.

So, she nodded. He offered a nod in return – a small smile lighting up his features. He then lifted Emma and placed her in his lap.

The tears threatened to spill once more. Alena then found herself distracted by Lily, who began to explain what she did with the Legos.

She looked up as one of Emma's clattered the floor. "Uh oh," she spoke before Nick picked it up for her.

"Here you go," he told her with a smile. She smiled back at him before she asked him, "What make?"

He tilted his head in thought, furrowing his eyebrows. A few moments later, he questioned, "How about, uh…Rapunzel's castle this time?"

Alena couldn't help but giggle at his slow pronunciation of Rapunzel – he was hoping against hope he had actually understood the three-year-old.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Emma gasped and nodded. She then explained, "Punzel and Fynn live in castle."

"They do? I bet they really like it," Nick told her – his earlier nervousness vanished. Emma nodded once more.

She then asked him, "Help castle?" He tilted his head for a moment before he grasped her meaning – he then smiled and answered, "I'd love to help you."

The little girl beamed. She then passed him some of the Legos.

Though Alena helped Lily with her Legos, she had watched their interaction. She had known those feelings of simultaneous joy and pain – _but_ this took it to a whole new level.

She continued to watch the girls build for a few minutes until Emma said, "Look at piture book, Lily?"

"Fun!" Lily shouted. Her sister nodded before they began squirming to get down – Alena and Nick chuckled before they placed them on the ground.

They clasped hands before they skipped over to the bookshelf.

Nick watched them for a few moments. He couldn't help but chuckle once more before he said, "They are really cute – and they're pretty funny, too."

Alena smiled as she responded, "Yeah – they're my whole world," her eyes lingering on them, the two of them balancing a book between them.

Nick turned his attention back to them, tilting his head. He then asked her, "How do you tell them apart?"

He couldn't help but chuckle as he added, "I guess you don't have any problems with that, but they are identical twins."

For a moment, his second comment didn't register – her eyes glazed over as an image flashed in her mind. She then shook her head, a brief chuckle escaping.

She then told him, "As you probably noticed, Emma's more, uh, headstrong than Lily. She's more stubborn and temperamental."

Nick smiled as he teased, "I wonder who she got that from." Alena rolled her eyes before he continued, "Granted, I _haven't_ seen your temper, but you're pretty high strung, too."

She narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't exactly angry – just annoyed. Her gaze softened when she realized Jack made her feel the same way.

With a deep breath, she admitted, "I can't _really_ argue with that." She couldn't help the chuckle that came out.

Nick let out a chuckle as well. He then commented, "You know, they remind me a little of Lucy."

Alena _managed_ to feign ignorance as she asked him, "How so?" resting her chin in her hand.

"Well, Lucy can be pretty stubborn," he surmised, running his hand along his jaw. A grin spread across his features as he added, "And she's pretty excitable, but she'd say she wasn't."

"That sounds like Lucy," she agreed as she smiled and shook her head. She then sighed, and her eyes welled as her niece's still form ran through her mind.

With a deep breath, she then asked him, "Is she okay? I mean, has there been _any_ change?"

He only shook his head. He took a breath of his own and then told her, "They're still not sure what's wrong. They had me and J take blood tests to rule anything out."

"Blood tests?" Alena repeated, eyes widening. Not only did the news stem worry about her niece – and how in the _hell_ they were supposed to wake her – but Nick and Lucy weren't _actually_ related.

" _None of this is good_ ," she thought. She then asked him, "How long, uh, until they know something?"

He shrugged. "I hope for Lucy's sake, it's soon." "Me, too," Alena conceded as she let out a long and slow breath.

They sat in silence as their gazes drifted back to the girls. Emma and Lily laughed and smiled as they pointed to the various pictures.

Nick's phone then rang. He grabbed it from his pocket and explained, "This is work - I've got to take it."

Alena nodded before he continued, "And thanks for talking with me – and for letting me meet the girls."

He then smiled at her – it wasn't quite the knee-weakening smile, but her heart still fluttered in her chest.

She smiled back and told him, "Of course. I'm…happy they got to meet you – I know they liked you."

He smiled once more. He then told her, "I really should go – I'll talk to you later?"

"Mm-hmm," Alena replied, another smile snaking its way on her face – though it was a bit forced.

Nick didn't seem to notice as he answered the call and walked out of the playroom, tossing one final wave over his shoulder.

Alena couldn't help but watch him leave before she focused on the twins.

A million thoughts raced through her head, from the sheer heartache mixed with joy at watching Nick interact with _his_ daughters, from the pain she _always_ felt at being away from him, trying to figure out how to break this _damn_ curse, and of her sweet unresponsive niece.

"Ugh," she muttered as she buried her face in her hands. She then let out a calming breath before she brought her attention to her daughters.

As she continued to watch them, she tilted her head as a realization came to her.

Even though Lucy's condition didn't stem from any natural – or even medical – causes, the fact remained that she was still very sick. She could only imagine what Jacinda must be feeling.

If one – or both – of the twins were sick, she's not sure anyone could help her until they were better.

And so, to make sure the twins were perfectly healthy, she was going to have them both checked out while at the hospital. As it was already time for their check-ups, she would not only run blood tests on them but also herself just to be on the safe side.

She couldn't bear it if her girls became seriously ill, and she would do everything she could to make sure it wouldn't happen.

With a deep breath, she then rose from her chair and walked over to the girls.

Meanwhile, a bottle of key lime seltzer fell from the vending machine. Dr. Sage grabbed it and then turned around to find Jacinda standing behind her.

The doctor then joked, "I know what you're thinking. These things'll kill ya," motioning with the bottle. She began to walk away when Jacinda stopped her.

The worried mom cleared her throat before she asked, "Dr. Sage, any test results yet?"

Dr. Sage assured her, "As soon as I have something, I'll come to you," placing a hand on her arm.

Jacinda didn't quite seem convinced as she hummed, "Mm-hmm." The doctor then went on her way.

Henry then joined her and tried to lighten the mood: "So, who would Lucy say she is? Doctor Dolittle? Doctor Strange?"

Annoyed, Jacinda replied, "More, like, uh, Dr-takes-her-sweet-time." He chuckled softly at that before she lamented, "It doesn't even seem real," as she retrieved an Apollo Bar from the vending machine.

Her gaze drifted all around the room as she continued, "One second, I am cooking dinner for my little girl, and then, the next…"

She then noticed Henry's Band-Aid and questioned, "Did you…?"

"Oh, yeah. I, uh…took the blood test," Henry told her, sticking out his arm and glancing at the Band-Aid. With a shrug, he elaborated, "I know a match is one in a million, but I also know that I would've taken all the ones-in-a-millions I could get with my family."

A brief sadness took hold as he glanced down for a moment. Jacinda then bemused, "How did you deal with losing them?"

"Hey," Henry began as he took her by the arms. He bent down a little to be at her eye level before he reassured her, "That won't happen to Lucy. Lucy is gonna sit up in that bed."

She didn't look entirely convinced until he finished, "She's gonna smile that perfect smile. You're gonna give her a hug, and you're gonna take her home. That's what's gonna happen."

Jacinda then smiled and shook her head as he teased, "Now... are you gonna share that candy bar, or what?"

In a nearby room, Emma complained, "No shot, Mommy." "Hurt," Lily added as she shook her head.

Alena ran her fingers through their hair as she reassured them, "This nice nurse is going to make sure it doesn't hurt, okay?"

The girls continued to bury themselves in their mother's sides. She kissed their heads before she told them, "Mommy got one, and it didn't hurt me. See?"

She then rolled up her sleeve and showed them the Band-Aid on her arm. "The Band-Aid helps it not hurt anymore."

Both girls eyed their mother's arm, curious expressions settling in. Lily then asked her, "Not hurt?"

Alena shook her head before she told them, "I know it's scary, but I want you to be brave, okay? Can you do that for Mommy?"

They looked thoughtful for a few moments. Emma then exclaimed, "Be brave!" "Like Mommy," Lily added.

Alena smiled at her girls. She then nodded at the nurse, who then bent down on the twins' level. She offered a smile as she spoke, "You two are being _so_ brave! And you know what?"

"What?" Emma and Lily asked, their eyes widening.

"When we're finished, you two get a sticker and a lollipop," Nurse Clemmons explained, clasping her hands together.

"Yay!" the girls cheered as they clapped their hands. Alena and Nurse Clemmons chuckled before the latter spoke, "So, who's going first?"

Her gaze then drifted over to Alena, who answered, "Let's see, how about Emma, then Lily?" ruffling their hair.

"Otay, Mommy," they answered. The nurse nodded before she went to retrieve the needles.

Alena then carefully maneuvered the girls from her lap and into the chairs. Emma then questioned, "Where lady go?"

"She went to go get the shot," she gently explained, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Be back?" Lily then chimed in, a curious expression filling her brown eyes. Her question answered itself when the nurse filled back in the room.

Alena hovered near the girls as Nurse Clemmons carefully drew some blood. The twins winced and held onto their mother but maintained a brave face.

When finished, the nurse placed a Band-Aid on both their arms. She then smiled and told them, "You two did so good! And now you get your surprise."

She then pulled a pair of stickers and lollipops from her pocket. Emma and Lily both cheered and reached for them.

As they tore open their stickers, Alena told them, "What do we tell Nurse Clemmons?" "Tank you!" they shouted as they both wore bright smiles.

"You're welcome," she replied, smiling once more. She then addressed Alena: "The doctor will be in soon – she wanted to discuss a few things with you."

Alena groaned internally – she had an idea of what at least _one_ of those things would be. Yet, she nodded nonetheless.

Nurse Clemmons offered a nod before she left to attend other patients. Emma then exclaimed, "Look, Mommy!" "Pretty sticker!" Lily followed. Both of them pointed to their shirts.

Alena smiled at them as she gushed, "I see! They are very pretty." She then asked them, "Do you want your lollipops opened?"

"Mm-hmm," the girls answered as they shoved them toward her. She chuckled before she opened them.

As she handed them back, they said, "Tank you, Mommy!" before they placed them in their mouths. "You're welcome," she told them. Dr. Sage then joined them.

"Hey, Emma and Lily. The nurse told me you two did _so_ good."

As they still sucked on their lollipops, they only nodded. Alena ran her fingers through their hair before Dr. Sage addressed her, "There are a couple things I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Of course," she replied. She then stood up from her girls' side – who piped up, "Mommy, where going?" "Leave?"

She bent down once more and explained, "I'm just going to talk to Dr. Sage for a minute, okay?" "Otay," they replied before they resumed eating their lollipops.

Alena ruffled their hair before she stood and joined the doctor a few feet away. She took a breath before she explained, "I am glad the girls did alright – I know it can be scary for young children."

"They were scared, but I talked them through it – helped them be brave," she surmised, casting a look toward the twins.

Dr. Sage smiled. She then spoke, "I can see that you're a wonderful mother." With a deep breath, she then ventured, "And I noticed that _you're_ the only one who took the blood test?"

Alena took a deep breath as well – gathering her thoughts and reigning in her emotions – before she explained, "The twins' father – he-he's not in their lives."

A sympathetic look passed over the doctor's features. She then offered, "I understand." Alena nodded her reply.

The blonde then asked, "What else did you want to talk about?"

"Ah, yes," Dr. Sage began, "I wanted to talk to you about the mark on Emma's arm – I'm guessing it's a birthmark?"

Before Alena could answer, she heard Emma's voice, "What birtmark, Mommy?" She looked down to see two sets of curious brown eyes looking up at her.

She bent down on their level and told them, "Mommy told you I needed to talk to Dr. Sage."

"Want nother lollpop," Lily stated. "Nother kind," Emma added – Alena shook her head. She then gently explained, "You two are still eating your first lollipops."

"Nother one, Mommy," Emma stated as she continued to lick the red candy. She then asked once more, "What birtmark?"

Alena took a deep breath before she gently spoke, "You two need to finish those lollipops, okay?" She then added, "And Mommy will tell you about the birthmark."

The girls looked thoughtful for a few moments. They then answered, "Otay, Mommy," before they grasped each other's hands and went back to sit down.

When Alena stood, she began, "Sorry about that," pausing to take a breath, "It is a birthmark –

Emma's had it since she was born."

"Ah, okay," Dr. Sage began, "Did you have it checked then? Birthmarks can sometimes be harmful."

With a nod, she confirmed, "I did have it checked – it's nothing to be worried over. There's no danger of it becoming infected or anything like that."

"That's good news – I just wanted to make sure."

The doctor then released a breath and spoke, "I – or Nurse Clemmons – will let you know as soon as the tests come back. I need to go check on Lucy's."

"Oh, of course. I hope there will be news soon – for her sake and everyone else's."

With a nod, Dr. Sage then headed off to another part of the hospital. Emma and Lily then ran up to their mother.

"Done talking, Mommy?" "Want know birtmark."

Alena took a deep breath before she bent down on their level. She then told them, "I will tell you now, okay? Let's go over here."

She then rose and grabbed the girls' hands. She then led them to a row of chairs situated against the wall away from the main waiting room.

She took another deep breath as she considered her explanation. She then pulled out her phone and began, "Mommy needs you two to listen _really_ close, okay?"

"Otay," Lily answered. "Listen," Emma repeated in between licking the lollipop. Alena nodded before she opened the camera on her phone, positioning it to show herself and the twins.

"Us!" Emma then shouted as her sister nodded enthusiastically. "That's right, sweetie," Alena began, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared.

She then continued, "I need you to look closely, okay? Do you see that Mommy's eyes are different than you and your sister?"

The girls furrowed their eyebrows as they concentrated. They then gasped: "Mommy blue!" "Me bown!"

They then looked away from the phone and at their mother – they then looked back at each other.

"Not same!" "Why diffrent?" The twins then turned back to their mother with wide brown eyes.

Alena took a deep breath before she carefully explained, "You see, girls, Daddy has brown eyes, so that's why you two have them. Does that make sense?"

The girls continued to look at their mom, their eyes still wide. Lily then asked, "Daddy bown eyes, too?"

"Yes, Tili, he does," she answered, plastering on a smile that hid the unshed tears in her eyes. She was so grateful the twins were still so young.

"Really, Mommy?" Emma then chimed in as she tilted her head. Alena nodded as she ran her fingers through both the girls' hair.

She then focused on Emma and told her, "And you, sweetie, have something else like Daddy."

"Me do?" she questioned, curiosity filling her brown eyes. Alena offered her little girl a nod in reply.

She then let out a deep breath when Nick rounded the corner. He nearly approached her and the twins when he found himself taken aback by Alena's next words.

"You have a birthmark just like your daddy."

He furrowed his eyebrows. A _birthmark_?

Nick then watched as Alena pulled up the sleeve on Emma's shirt. She then explained, "See this spot right here?"

The little girl looked at the brown-ish blemish, her mouth forming into an 'o'. She then touched it with her finger.

Alena then told her, "Daddy has a mark _just_ like that on his arm." "He do?" Emma then asked, earning a nod from her mother.

Nick's eyes widened, his hand brushing over the same spot on his arm. I-It couldn't be _possible_ – those girls can't-can't be…

He shook his head as he thought, " _It's only a coincidence._ "

And yet, as his attention drew to Alena continuing to explain the birthmark – to the girls' wide and curious _brown_ eyes – he became less and less certain.

He sank against the wall – running his fingers through his hair. His own daughter lay in a hospital bed, but _something_ didn't quite feel right. He did care about Lucy, and he wanted her to be okay, yet he couldn't shake this feeling that _something_ was off.

He shook his head once more. He then muttered, "This is insane – I'm just worried about Lucy." He began to walk away – when Alena's words stopped him once more.

"Your birthmark, Emma – your nose, Lily," pausing to tickle them, "And both of your brown eyes are very special to Mommy – it helps me not to miss Daddy so much. I feel connected to him."

The girls' subsequent questions didn't register with him. Nick's focus drew to the girls' eyes, Emma's _birthmark_ a-and connection.

He _connected_ with Alena in a way he hadn't with _anyone_ before – not even Jacinda, whom he was once _in love_. Even the memories he had of their relationship felt…distant – like maybe they weren't even his – like maybe they had only ever been _friends_. And _Lucy_ – he really did love that kid, but with Emma and Lily, it was _natural_ – almost like he _already_ loved them, but he couldn't pinpoint _why_.

Even as he convinced himself he had only known Alena for mere _months_ , his gut nagged at him – he had this _exact_ same feeling when he danced with her at the ball. He dismissed it then – but he wasn't quite sure he could do the same thing now.

Nick racked his brain as he tried to think of something – _anything_ – that could even attempt to explain all of this.

As he continued to ponder, Lucy's curse theory flashed in his mind – Jacinda let him know their daughter had a _very_ overactive imagination and was convinced they were all fairytale characters trapped under a curse.

He _had_ brushed it off – but could Alena really be his girlfriend? His _wife_? And could Emma and Lily really be _their_ daughters?

He pinched the bridge of his nose – he couldn't even begin to fathom the ramifications. And it's not as though he had a way to prove it one way or the other.

With a tilt of his head, he wondered, " _Or do I_?" His gaze drifted back to the three of them, where he caught sight of the Band-Aids he had noticed earlier.

He then let out a deep breath and considered his actions before he turned and walked back the way he came, keeping his eyes peeled for Nurse Clemmons.

Just when he believed he had wandered down every hall and in between every nook and cranny, he spied her coming out of one of the rooms.

He approached her and asked, "Uh, hi. Can you help me?"

She tilted her head and surmised, "Nick, right? Lucy's dad? The test results still haven't come back if that's what you're wondering."

"Oh, thanks for telling me, but that isn't what I meant," Nick began, running his fingers through his hair.

Nurse Clemmons offered a confused expression, so he clarified, "I actually wanted to talk about Emma and Lily – the identical twins? They're, uh, the little girls?"

She still wore a puzzled look as she asked him, "What about them?"

Nick furrowed his eyebrows as he considered his words – of _what_ he could even say. He ran his hand along his jaw for several moments until it hit him.

"Well, you see, I'm their uncle. Their father – my brother – he's not in their lives. It's, uh, complicated between him and Alena."

"So…I gathered," she slowly confirmed. She then took a deep breath and asked him, "So, why did you want to tell me?"

With a deep breath, he explained, "I know that Alena had the twins checked out, and I want to help. I want to get tested, too."

He paused before he added, "But maybe we could keep this between us?" rubbing the back of his head.

Nurse Clemmons peered at him for a few moments. She then commented, "This is unusual, you know."

"Uh, yeah, I do," he agreed. He paused before he placated, "But since I wouldn't want to bring up any painful memories for Alena, it might be best – and she _will_ appreciate knowing the twins are _perfectly_ healthy."

Once more, the nurse peered at him. She then sighed and resigned, "Okay – follow me, and we'll have you tested."

Nick nodded before he followed her. He wasn't _quite_ sure what he was getting into – but it was better than being left in the dark.


	5. Chapter Four: Secret Garden, Part D

At Roni's bar, she and Kelly stood in the back room. Roni held the Amulet in one of her hands.

With a wry chuckle, her sister questioned, "Do you really think we're gonna be able to hack that thing? Even without magic?"

Roni assured her, "Maybe. Eventually. Best case, we wake up Lucy, no one dies. Worse case, buy ourselves some time."

Victoria then sauntered up and challenged, "That's your problem, Regina. Always wanting everything your way, but never willing to pay the price," a gun poised in her hand.

Kelly quipped, "Actually, I think this is the worst case." Roni then demanded, " _You_. You did this. How could you hurt that child?"

" 'Cause I was desperate to save my own. Surely, you of all people would understand that. You cast a curse just to save your son. And yet, you're absolved. Regina, Evil Queen, does a dark thing for a good reason and everyone forgave you," Victoria tried to justify – only for Roni to clap back.

She seethed, "Because I'm not a monster."

Victoria reasoned, "Neither am I. And when I turn that Amulet over to Gothel, and she wakes Lucy, everyone will know it."

Roni threw back, "Do you honestly think anyone will believe that? You've made all our lives hell since we got here – _not_ to mention what you've pulled with Alena."

With a scoff, she maintained, "She's perfectly capable of handling whatever is thrown her way. She's resilient."

"Is that supposed to justify you manipulating her? And using her to make your company seem legitimate?"

Victoria remained unfazed as she stated, "I did what I had to do to survive in this wretched place - though Alena believes otherwise, she'd do the same thing if her girls were in danger."

Roni narrowed her eyes before she said, "She told you what she _really_ thinks? Good for her."

Victoria scoffed once again as she told her, "I don't care what _any_ of you think - I _will_ use that Amulet. Hand it over." She then raised her gun and pointed it.

With a sigh, Roni reasoned, "Don't do this, Victoria. The cost of using that thing is too high," as she relinquished the relic.

"You're a mother, too, Regina. You know as well as I that when it comes to our children, there is no such thing."

Victoria then marched out the door and locked it behind her.

A greenhouse came into view as Victoria strolled inside, a rather satisfied look settling across her features. She spotted Anastasia and approached her.

The young girl took a step back as she questioned, "Mother. What's going on?"

Victoria placed a reassuring hand up as she told her, "Shh – please don't be afraid of me."

Eloise sauntered up beside Anastasia and assured her, "Yes, don't be frightened. I'm here." She then set her gaze on Victoria and commented, "And look who brought the secret ingredient. I expected the Amulet, but I didn't expect you to be the one wrapped around it, Rapunzel."

Victoria handed Eloise the Amulet as she addressed her daughter: "I brought this to save Lucy's life. I've always loved that little girl."

Anastasia smiled as she spoke, "Thank you, Mother, for helping."

Eloise then held the Amulet out to the young girl as she said, "Anastasia." Victoria looked back and forth between the two of them as she questioned, "Wait, what are you doing?"

"What does Anastasia have to do with this?" she then followed, gesturing toward her daughter, a worried look crossing her features.

Gothel began running her fingers over the Amulet as she explained, "The Resurrection Amulet is the only tool that can wake the girl. But it's been rendered useless. It's empty." She turned her attention back to Anastasia as she stated, "Luckily, Anastasia's magic may be strong enough to refill it and then, we can once again wield its unparalleled power."

With one more glance in Victoria's direction, the witch then focused once more on the young girl: "Shall we try? Just touch the middle of it."

She gestured with her thumb toward the Amulet. Though leery at first, Anastasia gave into the persuasion – she slowly touched the center of the relic.

The magic began draining out of Anastasia and into the Amulet. As her magic continued to flow out of her, she started holding her head in pain.

Victoria intervened: "Stop! You're draining her!"

Even as the ritual ceased, Anastasia groaned and continued to hold her head. She then looked back up at Gothel.

The witch then told her, "Good, Anastasia. Go rest. We'll hear nothing of what happens here." She then waved a hand over the young girl – she walked away, almost as if in a trance.

Victoria then stated, "Let's save the girl and be done with this. I'll take Anastasia with me afterwards, and you can keep that for your own purposes."

Gothel shot her an annoyed look. She then turned her attention to a white pentagram drawn on the floor – three-pronged rods stood at each point of it.

She then poised her hands toward the pentagram, a cloud of black smoke appearing. When it faded, Drizella stood in the middle.

An expression somewhere between confusion and horror overtook Victoria's features as she looked upon her daughter. "Why is Drizella here?"

"Rapunzel, you, of all people, know that magic comes with a price," Eloise stated, turning her attention to her. "And she's it."

Gothel gripped the Amulet as a satisfied smile then flashed on her features. Drizella continued to wear a frightened expression.

She then began demanding: "Price? What price? What is this?! What's going on?! Why did you bring me here?!"

Realization dawned on Victoria's face as she surmised, "The spell doesn't just need the Amulet to work. It requires a... a sacrifice."

Drizella attempted to move as Eloise began, "To resurrect a life…"

Lucy's still form came into view – both Jacinda and Henry wore worried expressions as they sat at her bedside.

The witch then continued, "Another must be taken in its place." Drizella tried to move once more, but her legs remained stuck – Eloise then stated, "Let the ritual begin."

She then began to drain the life from Drizella – the pentagram beneath her glowing red. She then offered, "I'll admit I had plans for your daughter, but plans can alter – perhaps she's better suited to this."

"Plans? What plans?" Victoria questioned – her worried countenance having remained unchanged.

Eloise matter-of-factly told her, "A battle. To challenge Drizella's magic…against Alena's."

Confusion then returned to Victoria's face as she asked, "What does Alena have to do with any of this?"

With a scoff, Eloise posed, "As if you actually care what happens to her? You care as little for her as you do your own daughter."

"No, I…" she tried to protest – only for Eloise to continue draining Drizella. She breathed heavily as the witch tossed an orchid in the middle of the pentagram.

"Please, stop," Drizella begged – she then threw a glare toward her mother. "This is your doing, isn't it, Mother?"

"No, I swear. I didn't know before…" she tried to reassure her daughter, her expression pained.

Drizella refuted, "Oh, please. Save your words. Don't pretend this isn't what you've always wanted."

"No, stop. Stop," Victoria pleaded as she grabbed Eloise's shoulders. Drizella continued to breathe heavily and raggedly as her mother argued, "I can't let you take her."

She then turned her attention back to her daughter. Remorseful, she spoke, "You don't deserve this, Ivy. I do."

She then shoved Drizella out of the pentagram and took her place. The young woman grunted as she hit the floor.

Victoria remained resolved as she addressed Eloise: "If a life needs to be traded for Lucy's, then you take mine." "So be it," the witch agreed.

She then proceeded to drain Victoria's life – the pentagram glowing red once more. Victoria let out a scream: "Aaaah!"

Drizella continued to lie on the floor as she questioned, "Mother, what are you doing?" She continued to scream as her daughter then asked her, "I thought you wanted me dead?"

Victoria strained as she told her, "No." Her voice broke as she apologized, "I'm so sorry I made you feel that."

"Aaaaah!" a scream broke through as she clutched at her chest. She then said, "I spent…" her legs gave out beneath her, "so much lost time focused on one lost daughter that I... I didn't see the one... who was with me all of this time. I'm so…"

She screamed, "Aaaah!" once more before she sobbed, "I'm sorry!" She collapsed on the floor.

"Mother!" Drizella shouted as she reached for her.

Thunder crackled outside as the last of Victoria's life drained from her body.

Lucy let out a gasp – Sabine stopped arranging the flowers by her bedside while Henry took Jacinda's hand in his.

"Nurse," Sabine began, "Nurse, something's happening," rushing out of the room.

Drizella stared down at her mother, cradling her head in her lap. She sobbed, "I didn't…I didn't know. I didn't know."

Victoria reached for her face as she weakly replied, "It's all right. I love…" Her eyes fell shut, her arm falling limply by her side.

Lucy exhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She looked over at Henry and Jacinda, who both rose to their feet.

"Hey…" Jacinda began – only for Lucy to interrupt, "What are you guys looking at?"

Relief washed over Jacinda and Henry as smiles erupted across their features. They wrapped each other in a hug.

Outside the room, Roni and Kelly walked along the hallway. The former sighed before she spoke, "I didn't realize Kelly was a lock-picking ace."

She replied, "Yeah, well, I think we need to have a little chat about the security of our bar," a grin spreading over her features as they continued to head to Lucy's room.

When they arrived, Roni looked in the window – Lucy ate Jell-O as she laughed and talked with Henry and Jacinda. "Oh, my God, look at them."

Kelly chuckled before she posed, "What? How did that happen?"

"It couldn't," Roni surmised – happiness blooming on both her and her sister's faces. It soon faded as it dawned on them.

"Unless…" Roni began, followed by Kelly: "Unless someone."

"A life for a life," the brunette finished as she shared a look with her sister. Silence settled over the two of them.

A few moments later, Kelly commented, "God, I remember how excruciating that was when I saved Robin from Gothel's sick ritual – I can't believe she managed it here."

"Can't you though? We both know how she operates."

The red-head let out a sigh at her sister's words. She then spoke, "It's times like this when I can't help but be grateful Robin chose archery over magic."

Before Roni could even _form_ an answer, Alena rushed over to them with wide eyes, shaking hands, and shallow breaths.

"Alena? _What_ is the matter?" Roni asked her as she held her by the shoulders.

She stammered, "H-h-he…t-test…twins. He-e's…know…shares…" " _Breathe,_ Alena. Breathe," Roni told her, gesturing with her hands.

Alena closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. She was no less frantic as she clarified, "When I found out how bad things were for Lucy, I-I wanted to have the girls checked out – like a check-up. And they tested me just to be sure they were – and would be – healthy. They were fine – _everything_ was fine – until...until…"

She trailed off and shook her head.

"Until what?" Roni questioned as she continued to hold the young woman by the shoulders.

"Until _Nick_ took a bloody test, too!"

Roni released her as her and Kelly's eyes both went wide. _"What?_ "

Alena gestured wildly as she explained, "He convinced the bloody nurse that he's the twins' uncle, and he needed to be bloody tested, too. How in the bloody _hell_ am I supposed to explain it when it says he's their _father_?!"

" _Another_ disaster is just what we needed," Kelly quipped as she crossed her arms.

Roni side-eyed her sister before she asked, "Why would he even _take_ the blood test?"

"I don't even…" Alena started. She then furrowed her eyebrows as the realization came to her. "Damn it! The birthmark!"

With a tilt of her head, Roni questioned, "What birthmark?"

The blonde then told her, "Emma has a birthmark that she got from Jack – it came up during the check up, so I explained what it was. Nick must have overheard me."

She began to pace as she rambled, "And then he realized he felt a connection with the twins when he met them that he doesn't have with Lucy. I _knew_ it was a bad idea but when he looks at me, I just can't…"

Sobs escaped her lips. Roni then squeezed her arms and assured her, "Look, you couldn't have known this would happen. We just have to make sure he doesn't see the test – or knows what it says."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Alena posed. "I…don't know – but we'll figure something out," the brunette reassured her.

With a tilt of her head, she then questioned, " _Where_ are the twins? Why aren't they with you?"

"Oh, uh, we ran into Sabine on her way to grab some food and a drink for Lucy – Emma and Lily wanted to help," the blonde explained, rubbing her hands together.

Roni nodded before she told her, "In light of all of _this_ , that was probably a good idea." She paused before she once more reassured her, "But we _will_ figure it out."

Alena sighed, not entirely convinced. She nodded nonetheless – her gaze then drifted to the window. Her eyes widened.

"Lucy's awake? And Henry's okay? _How_?"

"I'm not sure you _want_ to know – but it involved the Resurrection Amulet," Kelly told her, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Alena knitted her eyebrows until it dawned on her – she covered her mouth with her hands. Roni nodded slowly before the three of them looked back through the window.

Back at the greenhouse, Drizella continued to cradle her mother's body. Footsteps approached as Weaver's voice rang out: "What's happened?"

He and Rogers walked toward the scene as the latter questioned, "What the hell is this?"

Ivy never looked up as she explained, "My mother…she saved me." Weaver and Rogers bent down next to her, the tears glistening on her face, "It was meant to be me."

Rogers then gently questioned, "Are you... are you okay?"

She managed to look up as she answered, "I don't know." Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, her voice wracked with sobs.

Rogers peered at her for a moment before his gaze flitted downward. He and Weaver then exchanged a look before the latter rose to his feet.

Rogers then assured Ivy: "All right, wait here. I-I'll be right back." As he left, she looked back down at her mother.

"She's dead," Weaver stated. Rogers drew his attention from the shattered young woman to his partner before he surmised, "I guess you were right about that cult."

He then sighed and lamented, "I should have listened to you from the start about Eloise."

"Don't blame yourself – she's a master manipulator," Weaver told him. Rogers only nodded before he spoke, "I just would never have believed that people that evil would be operating right here," his gaze drifting back to Ivy and Victoria.

Weaver then began, "And that being said," his partner turning his attention back to him, "you are right about one thing. It is evil. And things around here are about to get...very dark."

A worried expression settled on his face as he then stated, "And if someone _good_ tries to fight it, they have a long and difficult road ahead of them."

Later that evening, Dr. Sage sat at the desk in her office, combing through the blood test results for Lucy. She read over the one detailing the results for Jacinda.

She then flipped the page to Nick's – only to grow confused when it revealed he wasn't a match for Lucy. She quickly turned to Henry's results.

Her confusion gave way to shock when the test stated Henry was, in fact, Lucy's father.

Nurse Clemmons then knocked on the open door and announced, "Dr. Sage? I have the blood test results for Emma and Lily."

"Oh, yes, thank you," she replied – though her tone remained distracted. The nurse tilted her head as she asked, "Is everything okay?"

Dr. Sage managed a smile as she assured her, "Of course. You can just leave those here," tapping a space on her desk.

Nurse Clemmons nodded as she dropped the papers. She then spoke, "If that's all, I'm gonna head back."

Dr. Sage offered a nod before the nurse exited the room. She then exhaled and ran her fingers through her ponytail before she grabbed Emma and Lily's results.

They were two healthy little girls – she knew Alena would be one happy mom. She then flipped to the last page – her expression growing confused once more.

She wasn't surprised by the fact that Nick had taken a test – she was surprised by what the test _said._

Nick was Emma and Lily's father.

Dr. Sage pinched the bridge of her nose before she ran her fingers back through her hair. Her gaze then shifted back and forth between the two sets of blood tests.

" _What_ on earth is going on here?"

She then grabbed the seltzer and took a sip – only to make a face of disgust, followed by a cough. She then looked at her drink and spied an unknown substance floating in the bottom of it.

"What?" she mumbled before she began to choke and gag.

The bottle dropped to the floor, shattering it in the process. The doctor then rose from her chair and stumbled on her feet, holding onto the desk.

She then collapsed – dead – on the floor.

A mysterious figure stepped in the room. Dressed in black, they bent down next to Dr. Sage. Holding scissors in their gloved hand, they then cut off a lock of her brown hair.

They spied all of the blood test results spread across the desk – they quickly swiped them and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to what happens next :)


End file.
